togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
VERN
VERN is a security firm and a private military contractor based in Ihazon. They offer security in form of bodyguards and security guards to many different companies, but is perhaps most known for being contracted as Ihazon's defence forces since 1990. Establishment VERN was funded in 1962 on request by the Ihazonan Chancellor at the time, and started off by providing bodyguards primarily. Eventually companies started hiring permanent security guards as well as security solutions both involving software and hardware from VERN, which was more than willing to provide. During the next decades, the rising tension between Ihazon and Thoiria made VERN grow substantially. In 1970, when tensions in the Thoirazon region grew larger, VERN started delving into military operations. The firm looked to Tekkea for training locales and to secure good deals on military equipment. The technologically advanced Tekkea which had demilitarized itself a long time ago declined any offers at first, but eventually agreed to develop highly advanced military equipment for VERN in exchange for a few missions carried out in Radosis. After the Thoirazonan War ended in 1989, the Ihazonan military was disbanded on request by President Togfan. The new era of peace of which she talked of was immediately followed by contracting VERN as their hired defence forces. VERN was offered to buy much of Ihazon's military equipment at discount. As a result, VERN could establish a completely new air force in addition to their ground forces. The contract was secured and initiated in 1990. In 2017, VERN was acquired by Ampersand Corporation for K 2,550,000. In a public press release, Ampersand President Filbur Wifflington stated: "All of VERN's current contracts will be carried over automatically as well as its name and employees. Our self-evident goal for VERN's already excellent operations is the same as it has always been--absolute professionalism delivered at all costs." Equipment VERN has a large array of advanced equipment acquired both from Ihazonan gunmakers as well as Tekkean. Standard for all bodyguards and security guards are semi-automatic small-caliber handguns, compact bulletproof vests and walkie-talkies, along with sophisticated security systems providing high resolution security camera footage in large quantities. VERNs armed military forces consist of a ground force and an air force. Its ground force consists of highly trained soldiers armed with both medium and large caliber rifles in various configurations, along with small caliber sidearms, knives, various camo suits and bulletproof vests and helmets. All soldiers are also equipped with medical equipment, trench tools, survival kits, tents, food, extra ammunition and adult magazines. VERN soldiers have been seen performing everything from long range sniping to close quarters operations, and are specialized in offensive assault combat. The ground force also posses several armoured vehicles and battle tanks. Its air force consists of several old bombers from the Thoirazonan War, as well as modern fighter jets stored at Tinville Military Operations HQ. Veteran pilots of the Thoirazonan War are seen as substantially more experienced than VERNs newer hired pilots, but many new young recruits show great potential during training. Being a fighter pilot is seen as a career of status, and is a dream of many children. List over active VERN vehicles: Ground vehicles * Sewh Autos Kolibri - 32 * Boiota Stroker - 18 * Boiota Abrakadabra - 12 Aircraft * Fondla FJ-4 Falcon - 6 * Fondla FJ-7 Hawk - 4 * Lesko Avy8tion AC-3C Gunem Doun - 2 * Fondla B2 Angel of Death - 1 Criticism During the reassembling of Ihazon's military in the late 1980s, many people expressed harsh criticism towards the government for contracting a private military company. Others pointed out it was a good decision in overall as it would reduce the chance for military confrontation. Over time the debate has died down as people have gotten more accustomed to the privately contracted army. Amongst Ihazonan soldiers it was equally split. Many soldiers were hired as VERN mercenaries, while many others refused and gave up on their military career. Veterans of the Ihazon army have tried to stir up debate about the culture of private militaries in recent times, but the attempts have been largely unsuccessful. No military conflicts have happened since 1989. Category:Businesses Category:Organization